Ti amo! - Non
by AvadaKedavraisMyName
Summary: Sebastia Degarmo and Draco Malfoy are in for a rude awakening when they find out they have to marry each other. Just what will happen with our Italian beauty and our well known Slytherin Prince? First fanfic, please review! xx
1. Chapter uno

Sebastia Degarmo was currently laughing and gossiping about anything under the sun.

"Are you sure you saw them?" Sebastia gasped.

"I didn't even need to _see_ them to know what they were doing - they were loud enough!" giggled Feronia Carazo, adjusting the numerous bags on her arm.

"That's disturbing in so many ways," Annora Cassini said, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, his choice in girl is nasty, of course. But he isn't so nasty himself," chuckled Augusto Caruso. As you probably already noticed, he swings for the wrong team.

"Okay, you have _horrible_ taste in men, Auggy," Sebastia said, patting his face, lovingly.

Augusto scoffed. "If my taste in men is as h_orrible_ as you so kindly put it, why don't _you _have a date, _tesoro_?"

"That is _not_ important," Sebastia threw her nose up in the air. Her friends laughed at her. Kalliroe opened her mouth, about to say something else when four house-elves apparated in front of them. Luckily, they were in a wizard-populated part of France or else Muggles would be flipping out right about now.

"Your parents require you home at this moment," each house-elf told their respected person.

"Just when we were getting to the good part," sighed Oriel. "Arrivederci! I'll owl you all as soon as I figure out what's going on."

The other three nodded their head in agreement and air kissed each other. There was a chorus of cracks in the air as each person and their house-elf disappeared. Sebastia straightened out her dress once her feet hit the ground. She stumbled a bit, due to the high heels she was wearing.

"_Dei, quanto odio apparizione_," she mumbled under her breath. "Goffo, do you know why my parents require me back so suddenly?"

"I do, signorina, but I am not allowed to tell you," said Goffo. "Your parents wish to tell you whatever it is that is so important."

Sebastia sighed; disappointed that she had not gotten any information from her house-elf. '_Good for nothing creatures_' she thought, bitterly. She walked up the steps of the Degarmo Manor and pushed open the doors. The doors only opened if one, one of the Dergamos touched the doors and, two if one of the Dergamos put a spell so whoever the spell was designed for would be able to enter by just the touch of their hand.

Her heels clacked noisily as she walked through the endless corridor. She finally entered the large drawing room. There, she saw her father reading the _Daily Phropet_ with his reading glasses and sipping from a wine glass every so often. Her mother just sat there and sipped from her wine glass. Sebastia plopped herself on the couch in front of them, breathing out heavily.

"I see you've done a lot of shopping," her mother smirked, gesturing to the numerous bags around the obviously tired girl.

"Well, I _have _learned from the best, mamma," Sebastia chuckled quietly. "Goffo told me to come back home. Is there something wrong?"

Her father folded the _Daily __Phrophet_ and slipped off his reading glasses. "Not entirely, no. Maybe to you, sì."

Sebastia raised an eyebrow. Her mother sighed and called for Goffo. "Goffo, take Sebastia's bags upstairs, if you could."

"Yes, signora," Goffo bowed politely and with a pop both the bags and Goffo were gone. It was silent for a few moments. Sebastia grew irritated.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" she demanded.

"Miele, you know how high up us Degarmos are and we need to stay up in the elites . . ." Her father started. Sebastia didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, so?" she said.

"We're putting you in an arranged marriage," her mother said, symphathetically. Sebastia stood up, angrily.

"_Excuse me_?" she hissed. "An _arranged marriage_?! I told you I would only marry a man out of love, not because I need to keep the Degarmo blood running, yet, you betrayed me! Traditori!"

"Who would you marry that is of a high-power, hm?" her father rose from his chair, too. "Face it, Sebastia! You knew that you weren't going to marry the boy you loved."

"How do you know? In time - if you gave me any - I could've found a nice man who loved me for me and not because his parents forced him to!" Sebastia snapped.

"Listen, bambino, we know this difficult for you -" Sebastia cut her mother off.

"_Difficult_?! This is beyond bloody _difficult_! I am only eighteen, _eighteen years old, mamma_, and you're expecting me to just marry some stranger who's probably a maniac? _You're cazzo bonkers!_"

"Signorina, you will _not _speak to your mother like that!" her father bellowed. "I have tried to reason with you. I tried to lay it on you gently but you acting like a bambino viziato! You _will _marry whoever it is your mother and I decide."

Sebastia's bottom lip trembled. "Ti odio." She spun on her heel and dashed upstairs, ignoring her father's yells for her to come back. She stalked up to her room and slammed the door behind her, sliding down the door and breaking into sobs. She didn't _want _to get married. Well, she did, in time, but not when she was training to be a Healer! This stupid arranged marriage ruined everything. She had _told _her parents when she was fifteen, when it was first mentioned, that she refused to marry someone who she did not love. And now, three years later, here she was, going to marry a total and complete stranger who she _knew _she did not love. Her sobs were loud and never-ending and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

* * *

**_Draco_**

Draco sighed as he apparated back to the manor. He was simply having a few drinks with Blaise, Pansy and Theodore when one of the house-elves called him home, saying that his parents required his presence right then. His parents had been acting a bit iffy and especially shifty that past few weeks. It was like they knew something he didn't. And he didn't like not knowing things. He liked to stay in the loop. He walked through the long corridor and entered the drawing room.

"Draco, dear, sit down," his mother told him, gesturing to the chair right of her and his father. He sat down on the couch, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"And what is the occassion of which you both have called me?" Draco drawled. His mother looked as though she wanted to say something, but looked pleadingly over to her husband. Lucius gave her a quick glance before looking back to his son.

"Draco, you know how the Malfoys are elite and we need to keep the line pure and active," his father was awfully serious. Wait. He always was. "Son, we have put you in an arranged marriage."

Draco sat there, processing the information. Then, without warning, he stood up quickly.

"And no one thought to ask for _my _input in this whole fiasco?" he demanded.

"Darling, we just want what's best for you," his mother tried to calm him down.

"What's best for me?! _What's bloody best for me?! _If you want what's _best _for me, then start by letting me make my own decisions," his fierce stare made his mother look down to the floor.

"I don't see what's wrong with a marriage, son," Lucius' icy voice interjected. "You'd have the perfect pure-blood wife, perfect pure-blood children. What more do you want?"

"Don't you get it, you idiotic bastard?" Draco raised his voice a bit. "I don't _want _any of that. At least not now. Besides, who died and gave you permission to do whatever to _my _life?"

"I know I have been slightly non-existent in this whole thing," Narcissa spoke up, "But, Draco, understand. We didn't mean to upset you, in any way. We just want you to be happy."

"Happy? And you think I'm going to be happy with some total stranger?" he yelled at his mother for the first time. His mother didn't look down, ashamed, this time. In fact, she pursed her lips and raised her hand. The loud crack echoed through the empty room. Draco stood there, jaw clenched, as well as his fists. He slowly turned his gaze back to his mother who stood, defiantly with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are upset by this, but I will _not _let you speak to me in any manner," she spoke sternly. Draco scowled at both his parents and turned around, walking up to his room. Once inside his room, he sunk onto his bed and brooded. How could they? Just marry him off like that! What if the girl was a physcopath who wanted to kill everyone? What if she was half-dragon? He didn't know anything about the girl - hell, he didn't even think his _parents _knew anything about the girl. He got up suddenly, shuffling to his desk and writing a letter to Blaise, Pansy and Theo.

_Sorry about leaving so early._

_My parents just gave me some _fantastic _news._

_I'm getting married._

_When, I don't know. But I do know I'm not looking foward to it._

_From,_

_Draco._

He didn't know why he wrote them letters, but he felt the need to rant to someone and he'd been damned if he confided in a house-elf. He called his eagle-owl, Vacinity, and gave her the three letters. "Take these to Pansy, Blaise and Theo," he ordered and with a soft hoot, she was gone. Draco leaned on the windowsill, glaring at the sun. He was _eighteen_. He had been able to make his own choices since _last _year. But, no, apparently, Draco was able to make his own choices when his parents got bored with making decisions. He was too young to marry. Besides, he couldn't marry anybody. He wasn't that kind of guy. He was more of a shag and chuck type of guy. He couldn't settle down. Draco sighed, frustrated and ran a hand through his short white-blond hair.

* * *

**Hello! I'm AvadaKedavraisMyName, although your probably knew that by seeing my name pop up. Just felt the need to say so, though! This is my very first fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous. If you could tell me how I'm doing, that would be greatly appreciated!**

**Well, I won't bore you with this almost pointless AN. Just tell me if you like it so far in a review! :D**

**- AvadaKedavraisMyName. xx  
P.S. Oh, and yes, Sebastia is Italian. So you could just use google translate to translate the word into English!**


	2. Chapter dos, part uno

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter two, part uno! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Malfoys do not belong to me, sadly, and I take no right over them. They belong to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Sebastia_**

Sebastia had been moping around ever since she had found out the news, which had been a week ago. At meal times, she ignored her parents, and left as soon as she was done. After the first two nights, she placed a silencing spell on her room, so her parents could not hear her sobs and she could not hear her mother's. She knew she was acting very childish, but she knew no other way to show her parents that she was angry. And she couldn't curse them to oblivian like she would do many of her classmates. Sebastia had also spent a lot of time outside after learning this news. When she was outside, she could do whatever she wanted. Like, you know, make her _own _decisions. Her mother gave her the news yesterday morning that they would meeting her berothed tonight. Sebastia put on an indifferent face but on the inside she was sobbing all over again. Why couldn't her parents see some sense in this? Couldn't they see that their _only _daughter _wouldn't _be happy and would probably hate them to their grave? No, of course not. Weren't all pure-blood parents like that?

But Sebastia wasn't suffering alone. Her friends had all been given the news that they were to marry, too. They all gathered together at Sebastia's house one day and complained and whined about it. They didn't believe it fair, although they'd knew it would happen someday. Augusto seemed the most upset. He would be marrying a female. "Just think of the horrible sex!" he sobbed into Annora's shoulder. They were all angry and upset with their parents.

At five that afternoon, Sebastia was simply lying in her bed, reading a book she had found in the study, when her mother entered her room.

"It's time for you to get up and get ready, amato," she said, sitting on the edge of said girl's bed. Sebastia ignored her mother and continued on reading. It wasn't until the book was snatched out of her hands.

"Um, hello, I was reading that, donne!" Sebastia snapped, making to grab the book back. Her mother threw it across the room and stood with her hands on her hips.

"I will not be ignored, signorina," she said, sternly. "You will get up, get ready and stop acting so _puerile_. Now get up."

Sebastia scowled and threw her legs over the side of her bed, standing up. "I'm up, mamma. See?! Now, what else would you want me to do, _vostra altezza_?"

Her mother tugged her into her large bathroom. "You will bathe first. Then, when you are ready, call me back."

Sebastia waved her hand dismissively.

"Ti amo, la mia piccola principessa," her mother said, pinching her cheek slightly. Sebastia sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Love you, too, mamma," Sebastia muttered back, albeit, slightly reluctantly. Her mother kissed her forehead and walked out. Sebastia then stripped out of her clothing and settled in the bathe. She sighed as she thought about her husband-to-be and her in-laws. She hoped at least they were tolerable. She didn't think her parents would be too thrilled to find their son-in-law and his family cursed. It was almost an hour later when Sebastia was finally done with her bath. She grabbed two towels hanging on the rack, which instantly replaced the towels, and wrapped one around her body and the other around her hair. She walked into her room and called for her mother. Her mother appeared in no less than two seconds. Her mother didn't say anything to her straight away, instead she went into Sebastia's walk-in closet.

"Which dress do you think will suit you?" her mother called back.

"Like I would know," Sebastia muttered to herself. "Besides, I don't even think I have a choice, anyway."

Sebastia was right; her mother came out when three dresses. The first one was a pretty emerald green dress. Sebastia rolled her eyes and the dress flew back into the closet. The second dress was a beautiful periwinkle blue. It was a one sided dress that flowed nicely. But Sebastia scrunched up her nose. That dress flew back into the closet along with the first dress.

"I guess you like this dress, then?" her mother chuckled. The last and final dress more of a French dress. But it was kind of funny because the Degarmos were an Italian family, but had traces of French mixed in. Sebastia smiled and took the dress from her mother and held it up to herself, spinning around.

"Sicuramente il mio vestito," Sebastia sighed happily. With a snap of her fingers, her damp towel was replaced by the snug fitting dress. Sebastia walked over to her full-sized mirror, examining herself. The dress was truly beautiful; it was a beautiful creme color and had lace flowers going up and down her leg, around the collar of the dress, and along the shoulder hems of the dress. The dress really pulled out her developing curves.

"So, what do you think, mamma?" Sebastia turned to face her mother. Her mother scruntinized her for a moment, ordering her to turn around many times, dizzing the young girl. Finally, a smile broke out over the elder woman's face as she said, "Sei bella, bambino." Sebastia grinned widely. A smirk replaced the smile on her mother's face and she added, "Your husband-to-be is going to have a hard time keeping his off of you."

Sebastia laughed in the first time in a week. Even if she was wearing a trash bag, Sebastia was pretty sure that her soon-to-be husband would eye her. Her parents had probably married her to some pig.

"Now, what to do about your hair?" Her mother played with Sebastia's wet mocha brown curls. Not knowing what to do, her mother just tapped her daughter's head with her wand, watching as numerous hairstyles appeared on the young brunette. Finally, she gasped out, "Perfect!" Sebastia's hair was no longer wet, but it was tame and in bodacious waves. Sebastia thought it suited with the dress as she smirked at her reflection. Her make-up was simple; mostly natural, but there was still some make-up products used.

"I can't believe my little bambino is all grown up," her mother sighed, tears in her eyes. Sebastia groaned, despite herself.

"No. No tears," Sebastia pointed a warning finger at her mother, "you save that for my wedding."

Her mother let out a laugh as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Let's go. I told your father I'd have you ready in an hour. It's been an hour and a half. He's going to go completamente _pazzo_ if we aren't down there soon."

"God knows how much we don't need a irritabile papà at a time like this," Sebastia snickered, slipping black pumps on her quaint feet. She followed slowly behind her mother, now feeling the dread over take her. In a moments time, she'd be meeting the man she'd be spending the rest of her life with and his family. She had to stop herself from falling down the stairs due to nerves. Her father was pacing around in the front hall. Upon hearing clacking approaching, his head snapped up.

"Liliana! Sebastia! There you are!" he sounded a bit angry. "We're nearly late. Hurry up, I don't want them to think we don't want this."

He apparated with out another word. Sebastia was glad at the moment that her mother grabbed her and side-apparated because she felt sick. She closed her eyes, feeling the tug at her stomach, and when she opened her eyes again, there was an elegantly eerie house standing in front of her.

"Malfoy Manor," her mother whispered to her.

* * *

_**Draco**_

Draco had been moody all day. He considered for a moment to just apparate away to get away from it all. But how would that help anything? When he came back, they'd try to tie him down again. He glared down at his half-empty glass of wine, not looking for this meeting with his wife-to-be and his in-laws.

"Draco, don't frown," his mother's voice sounded throughout the vacant drawing room. "You'll get wrinkles."

"I'm not in the mood, mother," Draco scowled, gulping down the rest of the wine. That had been his second one in the past hour. He just needed something to calm his anger or else he'd flip out on the family coming and ruin the whole marriage. Now that he thinks about it, maybe that's a good idea. . . .

"You aren't mad at us, are you, Draco?" Narcissa looked down at her son. Draco glanced at her, but did not respond. With a sigh, she said, "You know - we did this so you can be happy -"

"We've already gone through this," he snapped, irritated already. "An arranged marriage will not make me _happy_, it will make me miserable for the rest of my life and make me hate you and Father for their rest of _your _lives."

"What are supposed to do?" Narcissa's tone grew harsh. "We can't cut off the marriage, darling, it'd mess everything up. You'd never find someone as worthy of the family of the girl we found you."

"You don't know what I'd find because I didn't get a goddamn choice!" Draco's voice was loud and it sounded like it bounced off of every wall in the room and hit the pair full force. Narcissa may be shorter and looked like she'd give in; looks aren't everything. Just at that moment, the doorbell sounded and Narcissa jumped slightly.

"I expect your attitude to be cleaned up by the time you enter the entrance hall," Narcissa warned, sternly. She fixed herself slightly, took a deep breath, placed a warm smile on her face and slipped to answer the door. Draco huffed and ran a hand through his blond locks. The time was here. He was going to meet her.

"Liliana!" he heard his mother's happy voice along with a few other voices in the entrance hall. It took a few moments before he could finally place an indifferent look on his face. He stalked into the entrance hall, where his parents stood with a tanned family. His eyes immediately shot to the young girl. She looked older than he, which pleased him to no end. He liked older women. He plastered a suggesting smirk on his face, greeted himself to the elder witch and wizard and then held his hand out, gentlemanly for the last of the family. "Draco Malfoy, miss."

He could see that in her golden brown eyes, there was anger and slight shock raging through them. She put on a, what looked like a, pained smile and said, "Sebastia Degarmo. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Draco nearly purred, but realized his parents and hers as well were still present. So, as she put her small and soft hand in his large and rough one, he slowly brought it to his lips, kissing it gently, and never tearing his gaze away from her. She looked positively revolted. She gave him a half-smile, which, again, looked pained.

"Shall we go and talk for a while before dinner?" Lucius suggested, noticing the ever growing tension. The elder Malfoys and the elder Degarmos walked into the drawing room while Draco lagged behind with the reluctant Sebastia. Draco opened his mouth to say something but she grabbed him by the front of his suit and brought him closer.

"Make a move, _Malfoy_, and we'll be having some problems?" she hissed. "Got it?"

"Whatever you say, future Mrs. Malfoy," Draco winked which landed him with a kicking to a sensitive place. He bit his lip as his eyes watered, but he kept a pained smirk on his face.

"The stupid ones never learn," she looked down on his pained form as she smirked and glided after her parents. Draco followed after a few moments.

Oh, tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**Chapter Two be finished! Woo-hoo! I know this took literally forever to update, but I've been busy, so forgive me. c: This chapter will be split into two parts, obviously, seeing as this is part one. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**- AvadaKedavraisMyName. xx**


	3. Chapter dos, part dos

Upon entering the drawing room, the parents were already talking. Sebastia tried to keep the scowl off her face as she sat down gracefully on one of the dark couches. She couldn't contain her eye roll when a certain blond git sat down next to her.

"So, _beautiful_, how old are you?" Draco asked, drapping an arm around the back of the couch.

"18," Sebastia said, moving away from him. He smirked and slided closer to her. She glared at him.

"Hmph," Malfoy said. "I would think a pretty little pure-blood woman like yourself would have more manners?"

"And whatever are you talking about, _Malfoy_?" she drawled, lazing her head around to meet his steel gray eyes.

"We are soon to be wedded and you aren't even hiding the fact that you don't like me," Malfoy tutted.

"Well, I'll show as much goddamn contempt as I'd like towards you," she growled. "Maybe that'll snap some sense into my parents and they'll cut off this whole thing."

Draco chuckled. "They're pure-bloods. Once pure-bloods set up an arranged marriage for their child, it's set and done. The only way to get out of one is if you get killed."

Sebastia huffed. She wanted out of the marriage, but she didn't want to give up her life. "I want to go outside. It's too warm in here."

Malfoy stood up and held out an offered arm. Knowing their parents could be watching, Sebastia took it.

"Mother, Father, Mr and Mrs Degarmo, Sebastia has requested to go outside. May I take her outside?"

Sebastia shivered at how he sounded. He actually was a gentleman towards his parents. Why the hell couldn't he be that way towards her?

"Of course, dear, you two can get fresh air," Mrs. Degarmo said, happily. Sebastia gave her a half-forced smile and nearly tugged the blond out of the drawing room. The moment they got into the corridor, she dropped his arm like it was a disease.

"I'll _never _get used to that," she shuddered.

"But you _will _get used to sleeping in bed with me every night," he said, lowly. Sebastia couldn't deny it; Draco was hot. But he was a pig and had too big of an ego. So she scowled and stomped off.

"I hate you so bloody much!" she nearly shrieked.

"Ah, ah, ah, darling. Do you even know where you're going?" he said, smirking widely. Sebastia stopped in her tracks, realizing she had no clue where she was going. She refused to admit it and so just stood there.

"Hurry along, Malfoy. Or I'll scream so loud that it'll sound like you're trying to hurt me," she called behind her.

"I'll make you scream louder, though," he was next to her in less than a few moments, due to his long legs and long strides. He lead the way to the garden and the moment she stepped on the marble pathway, she gasped. It was truly beautiful. The trees were covered in lights, brighting up the whole enclosed place. The roses were pure white; Sebastia's favorite type of rose, as well. To make things even better; the stars were out, making the sky shimmer beautifully. She was so involved with the scenery, she forgot the person next to her was still present. Upon her forgetting, he snuck up behind her and rested his head on her shoulders and his arms around her waist.

"I take it you like it?" he muttered.

"Very much so," she said, distantly. The silence between them clouded over them, nearly suffocating them. Sebastia sighed one last night before realizing what was happening. She elbowed him in the spot she had in the entrance hall, taking her wand out of the side of her dress, piting to his throat, while he lay on the ground, moaning.

"We were have a pleasant time, you crazy bitch," he wheezed. Her eyes danced with disgust and pain as she pressed her wand into his throat.

"Thank you, darling," she said dangerously sweet, "But I have warned you once. This shall be my last warning. The only way out of this marriage is if you get killed right? I _will _make sure that is _you_. Now keep your no good, dirty, piggish hands off of me!"

She finished by smiling sweetly down at him before spinning around and sitting over on one of the benches. Draco scowled. She was bonkers! Who did she think she was? _No one _talks to a _Malfoy _in such manner. He stood up, slowly before making his way next to her. Yes, he was going to keep trying. Malfoy's couldn't take rejection correctly and fought for whatever they wanted. And what Draco Malfoy wanted was Miss Sebastia Degarmo. Who just _had _to be the stubbornest and independent woman he's ever met. Besides Granger.

"Has my warning not sunk into your head yet?" she hissed, without looking at him at all.

"Give me a chance, love. You know you can't deny me," He sounded so smug. When Sebastia jerked her head around, she was surprised to find how close he was. She slid back from him, to try to distance them. He moved closer. She moved back. He moved closer. She moved back a little too much and found herself falling backwards. She let out a squeal of surprise at her unexpected fall but also at the pair of arms that caught her before her head hit the marble flooring. She stared into the deep pools of steel gray. His eyes were so alluring. Why? He was such a prat, yet he was gorgeous. In Sebastia's books, however, personality ruled over looks and look were just cookie points. So, no, she would never fall for someone like him. When she made a move to push him away, his head shot towards her, capturing his lips were hers. The setting and time was just right, but Sebastia didn't fall into the kiss. She sat there, transfixed, as he kissed her. Her eyes were wide open, staring at his closed ones. She wasn't kissing back; too shocked and furious to do anything. He kissed her harder, trying to provoke a reaction from her. All he got was a push. Sebastia looked flustered and down-right embarrassed. She stared at him with a bewildered expression. He just stared at her with hidden fury. Without a word, he stood up and made his way back inside. Sebastia quickly followed after him, not knowing her way back. She stared, a bit puzzled, at his retreating back. What the hell happened to him? Why did he just walk off like that? _She _was the one who was forcefully kissed, not him. She sneered at his back and quickly wiping it off before they both entered the drawing room.

"Do you two have fun?" Aymeric asked. Sebastia pushed down the urge to shrug. That wouldn't be _lady-like_. Truthfully, she didn't give two hoots about being 'lady-like' at the moment. She wanted to be as far away from the brooding blond as possible. It didn't help he was glaring her way.

"You could say that," She responded back, shortly. The parents raised eyebrows but neither of the two were revealing anything, so they dropped the matter.

"We are leaving soon, darling," Her mother said. "So, say good-bye to Draco before you go."

Neither of them said anything while the grown-ups talked hurriedly. Draco gave her a dirty look and she simply rolled her eyes at him. He was like a child, honestly. Oh boo hoo, she didn't kiss him back. Well, maybe if his attitude wasn't the way it was, maybe he'd gotten the reaction he'd wanted.

"Good-bye!" Narcissa called as all three of the Degarmos connected arms. "See you again soon!"

The last thing Sebastia saw before being pulled by the navel was the hurt face of Draco Malfoy. She didn't think too much of it as she opened her eyes and met the Degarmo Manor.

* * *

**Hola, my dear readers! Sorry for my late posting, school is very occupying, you see. But I hope you like Part 2 of Chapter 2!**

**Review, por favor!**

**- AvadaKedavraisMyName. xx**


End file.
